A Matter Of Perspective
by Bron
Summary: When Bobby starts dating Helen, Lindsays gets lonely


Title: A Matter of Perspective  
  
Author: Bronwyn Morris - bkmorris@hotmail.com  
  
Author's Note: This story is set during the second season, Bobby and Helen  
are dating and Lindsay is feeling a little lonely… and well, you'll have to  
read on to see what happens. This story is a product of a brainstorming  
session between myself and June, so thank you June for the great ideas. All  
feedback can be sent to bkmorris@hotmail.com .  
  
Thanks as always to my sister Kylie for her editing skills, I really  
appreciate it.  
  
Disclaimer: All characters from the Practice belong to DEK and ABC, I don't  
own them nor do I profit from them. However Ryan belongs to me, if anyone  
wants to use him please ask first.  
  
A Matter of Perspective.  
Part 1  
________________________________________________________________  
  
  
MaCalls was busy. People were crowded around the bar, filling the booths  
and tables, laughing, drinking and socialising. Lindsay sighed as she  
pushed open the door and almost turned and left. She had been hoping for  
somewhere that she could sit by herself in a corner and have a quiet drink.  
Somewhere that wasn't home. 'I guess an Irish pub on a Friday night was the  
wrong choice' she thought to herself. Someone shouldered past her to enter  
and she moved out of the doorway, looking around as she did. She had always  
loved this pub, it's proximity to the office had made it a natural place  
for everyone at the firm to gather, usually after a win, sometimes after a  
loss, when a special occasion arose, or someone needed comfort, they always  
came to McCalls. Lindsay didn't know who had started coming here first,  
because these traditions had already been in place when she'd joined the  
firm, but she assumed it was Bobby. There were nicer places they could go,  
especially now that the firm had started making some money and they were  
getting regular pay cheques, but McCalls had always and would always be  
theirs.  
  
Lindsay knew she wouldn't be running into any of her friends tonight  
though, everyone had plans, it was one of the reasons she'd come out.  
Sitting at home alone with her thoughts knowing everybody had a life except  
her, was the last way she envisioned spending her evening, sitting alone in  
a bar full of people at least made her feel like her night wasn't an entire  
waste. Deep down she didn't really believe that but at times like these she  
was quite happy to delude herself. She moved over to the bar and ordered a  
beer, and turned just as a couple were standing to leave, quickly she  
maneuvered over to claim the table narrowly beating another lady  
approaching from a different direction. The woman frowned and stalked back  
over to the bar.  
  
Lindsay sat down and waited while the waitress cleared away the empty  
glasses from the table and gave it a quick wipe before hurrying away. Her  
eyes scanned the room as she sipped her drink, passing over the group of  
college students laughing loudly, and the crowd at the bar hustling to be  
served, and her eyes settled on a couple sitting in the corner. They  
seemed to be oblivious to the noise surrounding them, as they sat holding  
hands and talking quietly. As hard as she tried she couldn't suppress the  
twinge of jealousy that ran through her. A few months ago she could have  
envisioned herself in that role, sitting opposite Bobby, holding his hand,  
but they had decided to keep their relationship a secret. And now it was  
over, and Bobby was with Helen, and she'd never had the chance to tell him  
or anyone how she felt. It made it harder really, that Helen was the one  
he'd chosen, in the past she would have been the one Lindsay had talked to  
when a relationship was over, and she needed a friend. Now the most  
important relationship of her life had finished and her friend was the  
reason.  
  
Lindsay took another sip, and tried to push away those thoughts, it was her  
own fault after all, she was the one that suggested Bobby and Helen date.  
They'd made rules when they'd first started going out and she'd been  
determined to stick to them. Of course she had kind of hoped that Bobby  
would chose her but if it wasn't to be then it was best she learn it now  
rather then later, before she got too emotionally involved. She smiled a  
little and shook her head, deluding herself was fine to a degree but even  
she didn't believe that thought. She'd been in love with Bobby forever, or  
at least it seemed that way, and she desperately wished he loved her back.  
  
She was brought out of her thoughts by a hand on her shoulder. It startled  
Lindsay and she jumped slightly almost knocking over her drink, she caught  
it just in time. She turned and found herself looking into the very amused  
eyes of Judge Hiller. Shock ran through Lindsay, that she didn't hide very  
well, of all the people she might run into in a bar, Judge Hiller didn't  
even make it on the list.  
  
The Judge smiled at her "Miss Dole, I'm sorry to bother you" she looked  
around the room much like Lindsay had been doing, "But it's very busy in  
here, and since there are no spare table's we were wondering if we could  
join you… Unless of course you're expecting someone?"  
  
Lindsay blushed slightly and shook her head, "Ah no I'm not" she motioned  
to the vacant seats "Please sit"  
  
The Judge sat in the seat closest to her and her companion walked around  
and sat in the chair to her left, directly opposite Lindsay. Lindsay hadn't  
noticed him when he was standing behind Judge Hiller, now he captured her  
attention. He was young, younger than someone she anticipated would be out  
with the Judge, but Lindsay didn't really believe anything was going on,  
firstly she knew the Judge was married, and secondly if someone was having  
a secret relationship they'd hardly come to McCalls. She placed his age to  
be somewhere in his early thirty's and he had blond hair and green eyes.  
The lighting was too dim and she was too polite to do a much more detailed  
survey, but from the fleeting glance she'd gotten before he sat down, she  
figured he must stand about 6 feet tall.  
  
The Judge motioned her hand towards her companion, she'd noticed Lindsay's  
brief study of him, she'd also noticed he looked back, "This is my nephew  
Ryan, he just flew in from Chicago. Ryan this is Lindsay Dole, she's a  
lawyer at a local law firm"  
  
Ryan held out his hand "It's a pleasure to meet you"  
  
Lindsay smiled politely as she shook the hand that was extended to her  
"It's nice to meet you too"  
  
Judge Hiller had been scanning the room now she turned her attention back  
to the table "Is it always this busy in here?" she asked Lindsay  
  
Lindsay shrugged "It's a little busier than usual" she motioned to the  
college students "I think exams are over, and they're celebrating"  
  
Ryan smiled "Aunt Zoey wanted to take me somewhere nice on my first night  
in town" he looked down at his casual clothes ruefully "But I wasn't  
exactly dressed for the occasion so when we passed by, I talked her into  
coming here instead"  
  
Lindsay was still trying to wrap her mind around Judge Hiller being  
referred to as Aunt Zoey so she just smiled and nodded. She was starting to  
feel a little uncomfortable and started searching for a way to excuse  
herself, but nothing came to mind. Ryan noticed her discomfort and tried to  
think of a way to ease her mind. He had noticed how sad she had looked  
sitting at the table by herself when he had first walked in, and he found  
himself very intrigued by the woman sitting across from him. He thought he  
could probably quiz his Aunt later on about her but then she would want to  
know why he was asking all the questions. He was the last bachelor in the  
family and they'd been trying to marry him off for some years now, he  
certainly didn't want to give them any ammunition. Besides he preferred to  
go directly to the source, it was certainly more fun and the information  
was usually more accurate. He just needed her to stay around long enough to  
find out.  
  
He caught the attention of a nearby waiter who came over to take their  
orders, he ordered a Martini for his Aunt and looked expectantly at Lindsay  
"Same again" he asked indicating her nearly empty beer. She was about to  
refuse but couldn't think of a polite enough way too, so instead she  
nodded. "Two beers" he told the waiter.  
  
"So" Lindsay said searching for a conversation topic "Do you practice law  
too Ryan?"  
  
He shook his head "No, there were too many lawyers in my family, I'm an  
Architect"  
  
Judge Hiller smiled proudly "He was highest in his class"  
  
Ryan's blush made Lindsay smile, she'd been at the receiving end of a lot  
of family pride when she'd graduated from Harvard, as much as she  
appreciated it she knew it could also be embarrassing so she sympathised  
with Ryan. The waiter arrived with their drinks and the conversation turned  
to more general topics like the weather and the tourist attractions in  
Boston. Lindsay didn't realise how much time had passed until she noticed  
Judge Hiller suppressing a yawn and she looked at her watch and noticed it  
was nearly 11.  
  
Judge Hiller stood to leave and Ryan started to stand as well, but she put  
a hand on his shoulder. "Don't leave on my account" she said with pointed  
look in his direction "It's well past my bed time but you should stay and  
keep Lindsay company"  
  
Lindsay was about to protest but the Judge was already walking away. She  
looked over at Ryan who was shaking his head in wonder "What just  
happened?" She asked.  
  
He looked up at her "Unbelievable" he said, "She's doing it again"  
  
"Doing what?"  
  
"Trying to set me up, well to set us up to be more exact"  
  
Lindsay was stunned "You're trying to tell me that Judge Hiller wants us to  
date? Is that what tonight's been about?"  
  
He smiled at her reaction, he'd had more time to get used to these  
situations. "Well I don't think it was her original intention, like I said  
coming here was my idea, but I think that was the reason for the hasty  
exit" he leaned closer. "You have to understand I'm the only single man  
left in my family, it's become everyone's biggest challenge to see me  
married with children."  
  
Lindsay raised an eyebrow "And how do you feel about this?"  
  
He shrugged "I'm pretty used to it, it was really embarrassing at first,  
being invited around to my parents for dinner parties only to find myself  
paraded in front of single women. Asked to the movies by my sister only to  
find out when I get there that she couldn't make it and had asked her 'Good  
Friend' to go along in her place." He shuddered "I only fell for that one  
once, and now I just try to avoid any situations where something like that  
might occur"  
  
Lindsay tried to suppress her smile "Surely it couldn't have been that  
bad"  
  
He took a sip of his drink before replying "Lets just say my sister and I  
have totally different views on my perfect match"  
  
"Why don't you just tell them to stop?"  
  
"You've never met my mother or sister or you wouldn't have to ask that  
question, you can't tell them to stop anything, and now it's spilled over  
to my aunt" he sighed "Great." He sounded so defeated that for the second  
time Lindsay had to try to hide her smile, she wasn't very successful.  
"Well, at least I accomplished something tonight" he said.  
  
"What?" She asked confused by the turn in the conversation.  
  
"I got you to smile" She looked down at the table self-consciously and  
tried to think of a way to turn the conversation away from her, but she  
couldn't. "Do you want to talk about it?" he asked when the silence had  
dragged on.  
  
"Talk about what?" she asked toying with her napkin  
  
"Whatever it was that made you look so sad when we came in" She looked up  
at him startled, but didn't respond "It's hard to miss a beautiful women  
sitting alone in the middle of a crowded bar looking like she lost her best  
friend"  
  
His observation hit a little close to home, it made her defensive "It's  
nothing"  
  
He sat back "I'm sorry I didn't mean to push"  
  
She sighed, regretting her harsh tone "I'm sorry Ryan, I guess I'm still a  
little raw"  
  
"Bad breakup?"  
  
"Not bad, just hard, mostly from my side" He didn't say anything, and his  
silence reassured her. She didn't know why but suddenly she found herself  
launching into her story telling him about Bobby, their relationship and  
the guidelines they'd set. Then she told him about Helen, and the part  
she'd played in getting the two together, because she'd felt powerless to  
do anything else.  
  
Ryan listened intently while Lindsay talked, not wanting to interrupt, when  
she finished he said quietly "You're in love with him"  
  
Lindsay's first instinct was to deny it, but when she looked at him she  
couldn't. He'd been nice enough to listen, and she hadn't known until after  
she'd finished how much she'd needed to talk, it wasn't fair to lie to him  
now. "Yes"  
  
"Are you going to tell him?"  
  
She swallowed "I hadn't planned to, no"  
  
"I think you should" he said drinking his beer "I think you should tell him  
the truth"  
  
She looked at him exasperated "What good would the truth be now Ryan? What  
should I do, go in and tell him I love him, and expect him to just dump  
Helen, and come running back to me? He had me remember, if it was me that  
he wanted we'd still be together."  
  
"He didn't know you loved him then"  
  
"It's too late" she said quietly "He's with Helen now, and he's happy,  
she's my best friend and she doesn't have any idea we were having a  
relationship, and neither Bobby or I want that bit of information to  
surface at this stage. It wouldn't just affect them but things at the  
office as well. There were reasons we kept things quiet" She sighed  
"Besides I think it's for the best"  
  
He looked at her disbelievingly "I do" she insisted "It's just some times  
are harder then others."  
  
"Like when specifically" he asked  
  
"At work, we all work so closely together, it's hard seeing him come in so  
happy especially when there's no-one to talk to, and…."  
  
"And?" he prompted when she stopped talking  
  
She picked up her napkin and started fiddling with it again "Well there's  
this party coming up next week, a birthday party for one of my workmates.  
Helen rang me this afternoon, excited because Bobby had just mentioned it  
to her and it is going to be their first big appearance as a couple, it's  
silly really because I should have realised that he'd be taking her, but I  
hadn't and now I'm dreading it. I'm trying to think of excuses to get me  
out of going"  
  
He shook his head "You can't do that Lindsay, the worst thing you could do  
now is run away. It won't be the only social occasion you'll see the two of  
them at, it's better to face your fears now and get on with your own life."  
  
She sighed "That sounds good in theory, but the thought of standing on my  
own watching the two of them together is a little more than I can bear at  
the moment. It's hard enough listening to Helen talk about their  
relationship without having to see it first hand"  
  
"How about if you had a date?"  
  
She looked up at him surprised "I beg your pardon?"  
  
He smiled at her "Lindsay if I'm reading between the lines correctly here,  
what you're most worried about is showing up alone to this party when  
Bobby's bringing a date. You don't want him to think you're missing him, if  
he's moved on. Even if that is what you're feeling. Bringing a date will  
take care of that problem, and put you both back on equal footing. You're  
in luck I just happen to be free that night"  
  
"How would you know when I didn't tell you what night it was on?" she asked  
  
"Because I'm on holiday's and I'm free every night"  
  
She sighed "It's a really nice offer Ryan" she said "but I don't feel right  
about putting you in the middle of my problems, it's not fair to you"  
  
He reached across the table and squeezed her hand "It's not just for you,  
you'd be doing me a favour too Lindsay"  
  
Now she looked at him suspiciously "How?"  
  
He smiled "If my aunty thinks I'm seeing you she won't spend the rest of my  
time here throwing me at unsuspecting women" He smiled "What do you say, we  
can help each other out it's the perfect solution, no strings attached"  
  
She thought about it for a moment, then she smiled too "I guess I say OK"  
  
  
  
  
Title: A Matter of Perspective  
  
Author: Bronwyn Morris - bkmorris@hotmail.com  
  
Author's Note: This story is set during the second season, Bobby and Helen  
are dating and Lindsay is feeling a little lonely… and well, you'll have to  
read on to see what happens. It makes more sense if you read part 1 first.  
This story is a product of a brainstorming session between myself and June,  
so thank you June for the great ideas. All feedback can be sent to  
bkmorris@hotmail.com  
  
Thanks as always to my sister Kylie for her editing skills, I really  
appreciate it.  
  
Disclaimer: All characters from the Practice belong to DEK and ABC, I don't  
own them nor do I profit from them. However Ryan belongs to me, if anyone  
wants to use him please ask first.  
  
A Matter of Perspective.  
Part 2  
________________________________________________________________  
  
  
Lindsay sighed. She was finding it really hard to concentrate. She knew she  
was supposed to be working on the brief in front of her, truth be told she  
probably should have had it finished by now, but as hard as she tried she  
couldn't stop her mind from wandering. She felt guilty about using Ryan, as  
much as he protested that she was doing him a favour as well, she knew that  
he was just being nice. But as bad as she felt about the situation she  
really couldn't come up with a better solution. Ryan had been right when  
he'd said that she didn't want to go to the party on her own, the thought  
of watching Helen and Bobby together without any sort of shield of her own  
made her terrified. She was usually pretty good at hiding her feelings,  
she'd  
certainly hidden her feelings about Bobby for long enough, and so  
successfully that even he didn't know what they were. But she'd felt  
herself nearing breaking point recently and if Ryan was nice enough to  
offer to hold her up for a while, then she was going to accept.  
  
For the fifth time that hour her eyes drifted up to look at Bobby through  
the open blinds of his office, he was leaning back in his chair reading a  
file, his hair disheveled from running his fingers through it, and she  
couldn't help but stare. She let her eyes run down to his chest, where he  
had unbuttoned the collar of his shirt and loosened his tie, and again her  
mind started to wander… she was brought back to reality very quickly though  
by a hand waving in front of her line of vision. She looked at Rebecca.  
  
"See anything interesting?" Rebecca asked  
  
Lindsay couldn't stop the blush "Sorry I was just thinking"  
  
Rebecca raised an eyebrow in question "About?"  
  
Lindsay looked back at the brief in front of her "Work of course"  
  
"Uhuh" Rebecca said disbelievingly, when Lindsay didn't comment she  
continued "I don't think work put that blush in your cheeks Lindsay, I've  
been watching you for the last hour and a half and you haven't written  
anything, you've been sitting there with this far away look on you face.  
Now spill it"  
  
Ellenor looked up from her desk just catching the last part of the  
conversation "What's going on?" she asked  
  
"Lindsay was just going to tell us who she's been day dreaming about"  
Rebecca answered  
  
Lindsay's blush deepened. "I don't know what you're talking about Rebecca,  
I'm just trying to work"  
  
Rebecca pointed to Lindsay "Look" she told Ellenor "She's blushing again,  
does work ever make you blush Ellenor?"  
  
"That depends on the case" Ellenor responded with a smile "What case are  
you working on Lindsay?"  
  
Lindsay looked at the file, for the life of her she couldn't remember "Ah  
the Feldman case"  
  
Ellenor frowned "Isn't that about drug possession?" Rebecca nodded "In that  
case no, a drug possession case has never made me blush" Ellenor answered.  
  
"So Lindsay, what made you blush? Or should I say who made you blush?"  
Rebecca asked again.  
  
Lindsay didn't answer but suddenly found herself very glad that Eugene and  
Jimmy were in court and not asking her questions as well. Ellenor stood up  
and walked over to lean against the metal shelving beside Rebecca's desk  
and folded her arms "This is getting interesting" she said with a look at  
Rebecca, she turned back to Lindsay "Come on Lindsay, who's the lucky guy?"  
  
Lindsay could hardly tell them that the guy she'd been daydreaming about  
was Bobby, but she thought now might be a very opportune time to mention  
Ryan. If Ellenor and Rebecca got the mistaken impression that she was  
smitten with him then it could only serve to cement their relationship at  
the party on Saturday. "His name's Ryan" she said softly.  
  
"Ryan" Rebecca said thoughtfully "I don't think I know any Ryan's who is  
he?"  
  
Lindsay put her face in her hands "Judge Hiller's nephew" she mumbled.  
  
"What was that?" Ellenor asked leaning in closer to hear.  
  
Lindsay looked up "Judge Hiller's nephew" she said louder.  
  
"WHAT!!!" Ellenor exclaimed loudly "You're dating Judge Hiller's nephew?"  
  
"Shhhh" Lindsay said, looking past Rebecca into Bobby's office to make sure  
he hadn't heard. He was still reading his file. She sighed with relief.  
  
Ellenor was shaking her head "How long has this been going on?" she asked.  
But before Lindsay had time to answer she continued "God Lindsay how do you  
even go about meeting Judge Hillers nephew?"  
  
Lindsay decided to keep the explanation simple "Well" she said, "I was  
sitting at McCalls, on Friday night and it was really busy, and Judge  
Hiller approached me…."  
  
"Judge Hiller was at McCalls?" Ellenor interrupted. Lindsay nodded "I think  
it's time we find a new bar" Ellenor said.  
  
Lindsay frowned at her "Anyway" she said "Because it was so crowed she  
asked if they could share my table, and she introduced me to Ryan"  
  
"So let me get this straight, you had your first date with Judge Hiller  
acting as a chaperone?" Rebecca asked trying not to smile.  
  
"No" Lindsay responded "It wasn't a date, it was just three people sitting  
around talking"  
  
"And just what does one talk to Judge Hiller about at a bar on a Friday  
night?" Ellenor asked.  
  
"Various things" Lindsay said starting to get a bit angry "I don't know,  
why?"  
  
Ellenor was trying not to smile "Oh just wondering" she said innocently  
  
"Go on, Lindsay" Rebecca said, jumping into the conversation before Ellenor  
and Lindsay started fighting "What happened after they sat down?"  
  
"Well" Lindsay continued "It was kind of awkward for a little bit, but we  
talked for a while, then Judge Hiller said she was tired and she left, and  
Ryan and I decided to stay and talk for a while longer, it was nice"  
  
"What does he do?" Ellenor asked  
  
"What does he look like?" Rebecca asked at the same time.  
  
Lindsay shook her head "He's an Architect, down here on vacation from  
Chicago. And I'd say he's about 33, 6 foot, blonde with emerald green eyes  
and a dimple right here" she pointed to her left cheek.  
  
Ellenor looked at Rebecca "She noticed the colour of his eyes" she said  
  
Rebecca nodded "And that he has a dimple, this sounds serious"  
  
Lindsay sighed "Guys, it was just a drink on a Friday night with a nice  
man"  
  
"A man that you're still thinking about on Monday" Rebecca pointed out  
  
"Have you seen him again?" Ellenor asked. Lindsay blushed again. "You did,  
I can tell. When?" she asked.  
  
"Saturday morning" Lindsay said  
  
Ellenor gaped at her "You slept with Judge Hillers nephew on the first  
almost date? Are you crazy?"  
  
"Ellenor" Lindsay hissed "Would you keep your voice down. No I didn't sleep  
with him, he asked me what I was doing Saturday and I had plans for dinner  
so he asked me if I wanted to have breakfast."  
  
"I guess lunch was too far away." Rebecca said. Lindsay shot her a dirty  
look but didn't comment.  
  
"So" Ellenor asked. "When are you seeing him again?"  
  
Lindsay shrugged "I don't know soon I guess"  
  
"How long is his vacation?"  
  
"A few weeks but he's thinking of moving here permanently" Lindsay lied,  
Ryan hadn't actually mentioned anything of the sort, but it didn't do them  
any good for people to think he wasn't going to be here for very long. It  
was just another thing she'd be able to feel guilty about later.  
  
Rebecca raised her eyebrows "Sounds promising" she said. "Are we going to  
get to meet him?"  
  
She shrugged again "I was actually thinking of asking him to your birthday  
party next Saturday, do you mind?"  
  
"No" Rebecca said straight away "I don't mind at all, in fact I'm looking  
forward to meeting him"  
  
Ellenor looked at her watch "I've got to get going" she said going to her  
desk to gather her files "I'm due in court in twenty minutes" she grabbed  
her coat and hurried out the door. Both Rebecca and Lindsay turned back to  
their work.  
  
In his office Bobby sat at his desk, looking at the file he'd been  
pretending to read for the last ten minutes. He hadn't really meant to be  
eavesdropping but it was hard not to overhear conversations in such a small  
office especially when his door was open. 'Lindsay's met someone' It was  
the only thought he could form and it seemed lodged in his brain. He didn't  
know why he was so upset by the prospect, after all he was with Helen now,  
but as irrational as it was, the thought of Lindsay being with someone else  
disturbed him greatly. He shook his head and tried to concentrate on the  
work in front of him, but his mind kept drifting back to Lindsay and the  
conversation he'd just overheard. With any angry sigh he threw his pen down  
  
on the desk and stormed out of the office grabbing his coat on the way and  
slamming the door behind him, much to the confusion of the two women  
sitting there.  
______________________________________________________________  
  
Well there it is, I hope you like it, please send feedback good or bad to  
bkmorris@hotmail.com  
  
  
Author: Bronwyn Morris - bkmorris@hotmail.com  
  
Author's Note: This story is set during the second season, Bobby and Helen  
are dating and Lindsay is feeling a little lonely… and well, you'll have to  
read on to see what happens. It makes more sense if you read parts 1 & 2  
first. All feedback can be sent to bkmorris@hotmail.com This story is a  
product of a brainstorming session between myself and June, so thank you  
June for the great ideas.  
  
Thanks as always to my sister Kylie for her editing skills, I really  
appreciate it.  
  
Disclaimer: All characters from the Practice belong to DEK and ABC, I don't  
own them nor do I profit from them. However Ryan belongs to me, if anyone  
wants to use him please ask first.  
  
A Matter of Perspective.  
Part 3  
  
  
Bobby knocked on the door and waited, when there wasn't an answer for some  
time he knocked again louder. He was just starting to get worried when he  
heard some movement inside, and the door finally opened. His father stood  
there dressed in flannel pajama's, a thick robe and slippers. He sneezed  
loudly, into a handkerchief.  
  
"Bobby" he said surprised "What are you doing here?"  
  
Bobby took a step inside the apartment "I wanted to see how you were doing,  
make sure you were feeling ok"  
  
Stephen moved over and sat down on the couch "I'm alright, it's just a  
touch of the flu, I should be back at work in a couple of days" he looked  
up at Bobby "Speaking of work isn't that where you should be? It's only 2  
o'clock"  
  
Bobby sat down opposite his father "I'm the head of the firm, I can give  
myself any early day once in awhile can't I?"  
  
Stephen looked at him concerned "Are you ok Bobby?"  
  
He shrugged "Of course I'm ok, why?"  
  
"You just seem a little out of sorts" Stephen answered.  
  
"Well I'm not" Bobby said defensively "I just came over to see how you were  
feeling and found myself in a game of twenty questions"  
  
"Ok then" Stephen said, not quite sure what was going on, but he could tell  
Bobby had something he wanted to talk about, so he pressed on "Well if  
we're playing twenty questions, here's my next one, is it work?"  
  
Bobby looked at him, confused "Is what work?"  
  
Stephen was starting to get exasperated "I'm not feeling well Son, can you  
work with me here, your problem, is it about work?"  
  
Bobby sighed "No, works going well"  
  
Stephen nodded "Well that narrows it down, so it must be personal" he  
looked at Bobby "Don't tell me you've already broken up with your new  
girlfriend? What was her name? Hannah?"  
  
Bobby glared at him "Helen, and no we haven't broken up"  
  
Stephen threw up his hands "Well then, what? I'm all out of guesses"  
  
Bobby looked at his father "Ok, hypothetically?"  
  
Stephen hid his smile behind his handkerchief "Sure Son, hypothetically"  
  
Bobby looked down at his hands "Say I've got this friend who's started  
dating this guy, and say he's all wrong for her and she's destined to get  
hurt, do you think I should tell her?"  
  
Stephen considered for a minute "Well that would depend on a number of  
things"  
  
"Like what?" Bobby asked.  
  
"Like why is he wrong for her, what's he done? Does he cheat on her? Beat  
her? Have a drinking problem? What?"  
  
Bobby looked down again "I don't think so."  
  
Stephen frowned "What do you mean you don't think so, what do you know  
about this guy that's so worrying?"  
  
"Well I don't exactly know anything about him, it's just a feeling that's  
all"  
  
Stephen was getting confused "You don't know anything about him?"  
  
"Well" Bobby said quietly "I haven't exactly met him yet"  
  
Stephen scratched his head "I know I'm feeling sick son, so I may not be  
picking up on some of the clues you're leaving me here, but if you haven't  
met the guy how can you possibly know that he's going to hurt your friend?  
I hate to say this but you aren't making any sense at all"  
  
Bobby stood up and started pacing "It's just a feeling I have Dad, it's  
nothing I can put my finger on, but I know she won't be happy with him. I  
know he's not right for her, I don't need to meet him to know that"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because….." Bobby stopped "I don't know why" he said  
  
Stephen shrugged "Well then, there's not too much advise I can give you.  
Maybe you should think about it some more before going to talk to her  
though, it doesn't sound like you have too many answers"  
  
Bobby sighed "Yeah, you're probably right" he looked at his father "You  
sure you're ok? You don't need me to pick you up anything?"  
  
His father stood as well "No I'm fine, thanks for asking though" he opened  
the door "So I'll see you Sunday?"  
  
Bobby walked out into the corridor "Do I ever miss?"  
  
Stephen smiled "Nope never, hey maybe you could bring Heidi"  
  
Bobby just shook his head as he walked down the stairs "Helen" He called  
over his shoulder.  
  
  
The phone rang, startling Lindsay she listened as Rebecca answered it  
"Donnell and Associates, how may I help you?"  
  
Lindsay wondered if it might be Bobby on the other end of the line, she was  
still confused about his hasty exit earlier, but Rebecca's next words made  
Lindsay freeze "Hi Helen" Rebecca paused obviously listening to something  
Helen was saying, then Rebecca replied "No he isn't here, he left about an  
hour ago, and we haven't seen him since" She paused again "No I don't know  
where he went, he didn't even take his cell phone, I'm assuming he'll be  
back later though" Suddenly she looked up at Lindsay who was pretending to  
work "Yeah she's here, I'll put you through" she put Helen on hold.  
  
"Lindsay" she said needlessly "Helen's on the phone for you"  
  
Lindsay sighed and reached for the receiver reluctantly, she always felt  
uncomfortable these days talking to Helen "Helen, hi" she said with forced  
cheerfulness.  
  
"Hi Lindsay" Helen said, oblivious to her friends real feelings "So where's  
Bobby gone?"  
  
"How would I know?" Lindsay asked defensively "I'm not his keeper"  
  
"Geez Linds take a pill" Helen replied, "I was just asking"  
  
Lindsay took a deep breath and willed herself to remain calm "Sorry" she  
said "I've just been really busy with work, I guess I'm just distracted"  
  
Rebecca looked at her sceptically, not hiding the fact that she was  
eavesdropping. Lindsay glared at her. Helen was still talking and Lindsay  
tuned back in just catching the last part of the sentence "…….. shopping  
Thursday night"  
  
"What was that, Helen?" Lindsay asked  
  
Helen sighed "I said, would you like to get some dinner, and go shopping  
Thursday night?"  
  
Lindsay quickly tried to think of excuses to get out of going "Umm, I can't  
Thursday I've got plans"  
  
"What plans?" Helen demanded  
  
"Well, I'm already going out to dinner" Lindsay lied.  
  
"Oh, who with?"  
  
Lindsay sighed, she should have know Helen wouldn't stop until she'd gotten  
all the answers "His names Ryan, I met him last week, and we've been out a  
couple of times"  
  
"Lindsay!" Helen exclaimed "Why am I just hearing about this now? We don't  
keep things from each other, didn't I tell you as soon as Bobby asked me  
out?"  
  
"Yes Helen, you did" Lindsay said, starting to feel extremely guilty about  
everything, and an overwhelming desire to get off the phone. "Listen, I'm  
really busy at the moment, I'm going to have to go"  
  
"But you can't" Helen said "I want to hear everything. What's he like? How  
old is he? Is he cute? When can I meet him?" Suddenly she had a brainstorm  
"I know, why don't Bobby and I join you for dinner on Thursday? It could be  
a double date?"  
  
Lindsay counted to ten, then mentally hit her head against a brick wall  
'How do I get myself into these predicaments' she thought to herself. "I  
don't think that'd be a good idea, Helen" she said in what she hoped was a  
calm voice and not a voice of panic which is what she was really feeling,  
thinking about the prospect of going of a double date with Bobby and Helen.  
  
"Why not?" Helen asked confused "We used to always double date in college"  
  
"Umm, Ryan's shy" Lindsay said.  
  
"Well that's no excuse Lindsay" Helen responded.  
  
The brick wall popped back into Lindsay's mind "Well I'd have to check with  
him first and make sure it's ok." Lindsay said stalling, if she just had a  
bit of time she was sure she could come up with a better excuse.  
  
"Ok, well give me a call tomorrow" Helen replied.  
  
"Sure" Lindsay said nodding, even though Helen couldn't see her. "Tomorrow,  
I'll call you then" and with a relieved sigh she hung up the phone.  
  
  
Ok, that's it for part 3, what do you think, please send feedback to  
bkmorris@hotmail.com good, or bad.  
  
Bron  
  
  
  
Title: A Matter of Perspective  
  
Author: Bronwyn Morris - bkmorris@hotmail.com  
  
Author's Note: This story is set during the second season, Bobby and Helen  
are dating and Lindsay is feeling a little lonely… and well, you'll have to  
read on to see what happens. It makes more sense if you read parts 1-3  
first. This story is a product of a brainstorming session between myself  
and June, so thank you June for the great ideas. All feedback can be sent  
to bkmorris@hotmail.com .  
  
Disclaimer: All characters from the Practice belong to DEK and ABC, I don't  
own them nor do I profit from them. However Ryan belongs to me, if anyone  
wants to use him please ask first.  
  
A Matter of Perspective.  
Part 4  
____________________________________________________________________  
  
Thursday night came much to quickly for Lindsay's liking, she had called  
Ryan and explained the situation to him and after he finished laughing he  
had agreed to the dinner date. She heard him knock on the door and went to  
answer it, he was standing there looking really smart in a tailored  
charcoal suit.  
  
He smiled at her as he walked into her apartment "Hey beautiful, how's it  
going?"  
  
She sighed "I'm a nervous wreck, can't you tell?"  
  
He studied her thoroughly, "Nope, no visible signs" he reached out and took  
her hand "So are you ready for our first big date?"  
  
She nodded "Barely….. I really can't tell you how much I appreciate this  
Ryan…."  
  
"Lindsay" he interrupted "Stop thanking me, you've been thanking me for  
three days now. I really don't mind." He looked at his watch "Now let's get  
going before you feel the urge to thank me again." He helped her into her  
coat and shepherded her out the door.  
  
Bobby and Helen were already seated when Lindsay and Ryan arrived. From his  
vantage point facing the window Bobby had watched them walking down the  
sidewalk to the restaurant's entrance. His eyes were immediately drawn to  
Lindsay, she was wearing a powder blue long sleeved dress that hugged her  
figure, and he couldn't help but think how wonderful she looked. Then he  
looked past her to her companion, and he gave his head a small shake. From  
this distance it looked like Lindsay had pulled him directly from the pages  
of a womens magazine, he was all blond hair and muscles, and he wondered  
snidely if she'd hired him for the night. He noticed the way Ryan opened  
the door for her, and the hand that rested against Lindsay's back as they  
stepped inside. His eyes remained glued to them as Ryan leaned down and  
whispered something in Lindsay's ear and she looked up and smiled at him.  
Even to the casual viewer the movement appeared intimate, it made Bobby  
grit his teeth and frown.  
  
He hadn't wanted to come here tonight, but Helen had been so insistent and  
excited about the double date that he found there was no way he could  
refuse. Besides he'd been very curious about Lindsay's new man, even though  
she'd mentioned him to the other members of the firm, she was yet to say a  
word to Bobby, he'd thought that was interesting. It wasn't like she didn't  
have the opportunity to tell him, he'd purposely tried to bring up the  
subject on a couple of occasions but she'd always sidestepped the issue. In  
fact if he didn't know better he'd swear she was trying to avoid him, and  
so he'd been reduced to eavesdropping and asking what he hoped were subtle  
questions of the others to find out any information. Apparently there  
wasn't a lot to tell though, so as much as he'd rather not have come, his  
curiosity had gotten the better of him.  
  
He watched Lindsay look around the room until her gaze settled on their  
table. Their eyes locked and held for a brief moment until Lindsay blinked  
and looked away. Bobby watched as she turned to Ryan, took hold of his hand  
and lead him over to the table. Helen turned her head as they approached  
and her jaw dropped slightly. She ran her eyes over the length of Ryan  
before turning to Lindsay and giving her a not so subtle thumbs up gesture.  
Bobby frowned at her and then stood as they reached the table. He did his  
own assessment of Ryan as well, he couldn't help but feel a bit of childish  
pride in the fact that he was taller. But when he found himself staring  
into Ryan's very amused gaze he knew he hadn't been as subtle as he'd  
intended. Ryan pulled out Lindsay's chair for her and then held out his  
hand to Bobby.  
  
"Hi, you must be Bobby." He said with a friendly smile as they shook hands  
and both men sat. He turned to Helen "And that would mean" he said as he  
shook her hand as well "That you must be Helen" His smile was pure charm,  
it made Bobby grit his teeth even harder. He'd disliked a lot of people in  
his time but he didn't remember ever disliking one as quickly or as  
thoroughly, personally he was having a hard time understanding what Lindsay  
saw in the guy.  
  
Ryan turned his attention back to the table, but just as he was about to  
talk a waiter appeared and they all ordered drinks. There was a moment of  
strained silence before Ryan looked around the restaurant, "This is nice"  
he said. "Do you come here often?"  
  
Helen sighed "I wish, most nights I'm lucky to grab a sandwich for dinner,  
I'm usually too busy to eat"  
  
Ryan turned to her "Lindsay tells me you're a DA, that must be an  
interesting job?"  
  
She nodded "Some days are better than others, but on a whole it's pretty  
rewarding" She looked him over thoroughly "So Lindsay talks about us does  
she?"  
  
Ryan nodded "All the time"  
  
She looked at Lindsay accusingly "That's funny because she doesn't talk  
about you very much at all, in fact it's been like pulling teeth to get her  
to say anything" Lindsay blushed and looked at the tablecloth, and Helen  
turned back to Ryan "So Ryan tell us about yourself"  
  
"Well, I'm 33, single" he looked at Lindsay "Currently" Her blush deepened  
and he smiled before looking back at Helen "I'm an architect, and I like to  
play football on the weekends"  
  
Their drinks arrived and Helen asked "So how did the two of you meet?"  
  
This time it was Lindsay who answered "Umm, we met in a bar"  
  
"Hmm" Helen said, getting caught up in the imagery "Let me guess, you  
spotted her in a crowd of people, and offered to buy her a drink, and spent  
the rest of the night in a quiet corner getting to know each other"  
  
"Actually my Aunt introduced us"  
  
"Oh" Helen said, as her romantic image vanished "Well, that can be romantic  
too, who's your Aunt?"  
  
"Zoey Hiller"  
  
Helen started choking on the mouthful of drink she'd just taken, Bobby  
slapped her on the back helpfully, and offered her a drink of water. After  
several moments she finally composed herself. "You're Judge Hiller's  
nephew?" she croaked. Ryan nodded as Lindsay tried to cover her smile  
behind her menu, Helen glared at her "Nice bombshell, Lindsay"  
  
Lindsay shrugged and was about to reply when the waiter arrived to take  
their orders. When he left Bobby finally decided to join the conversation  
"So Ryan, don't you live in Chicago?"  
  
Ryan nodded and Helen looked at him surprised "You're not from Boston?" she  
asked.  
  
He shook his head "I'm just here on vacation at the moment"  
  
Helen looked between Lindsay and Ryan with a confused expression "How long  
are you here for?"  
  
"Another three weeks……"  
  
Suddenly Lindsay realised that she'd told Rebecca and Ellenor that he was  
thinking of moving here permanently but had forgotten to mention it to  
Ryan, she placed her hand on his arm interrupting him "But he's been  
offered a position in Boston, he just hasn't accepted it yet" She gave him  
a desperate look "Isn't that right?"  
  
Ryan understood the look and smiled, he picked up Lindsay's hand and kissed  
her knuckles lightly "That's right, I was just about to mention that" he  
looked over to Bobby, "It's a very good offer, that's one of the reason's  
I'm here"  
  
"So you'll be accepting it then?" Bobby asked, he didn't sound too thrilled  
with the idea.  
  
Ryan shrugged "I haven't decided yet, It's a small firm" He said making the  
details up as he went along "And I've only worked in large ones before, so  
that would be interesting, although I've been thinking that it might be  
nice to work in a small firm" he looked at Bobby "You know it's more  
intimate"  
  
Bobby narrowed his eyes trying to decide if Ryan was implying anything by  
that remark, but he couldn't tell. Helen oblivious to any undercurrents  
said innocently "Oh it is, you should see how close everyone one is at  
Bobby's firm, right Lindsay?"  
  
All eyes turned towards her, she smiled at Ryan even though her eyes were  
shooting daggers at him, he smiled back. "That's right, we're all the best  
of friends"  
  
She was extremely glad when their main meals arrived, and the subject  
turned to more general topics. When their plates had been cleaned away,  
Lindsay excused herself to go to the bathroom. "I'll join you" Helen said.  
  
Ryan shook his head as he watched them walk away "What is it with women and  
having to go to the bathroom together, it's so strange" he said turning  
towards Bobby. Bobby just shrugged. Ryan rested his elbows on the table and  
said "I'm getting the feeling you don't like me very much"  
  
"I don't know you" Bobby replied.  
  
"Exactly" Ryan said, "So there must be another reason"  
  
Bobby's eyes narrowed again "What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
Ryan shrugged innocently "Nothing, it's just that I get on with most  
people, so I was just wondering, that's all. I mean if I do move to Boston  
I imagine we'll be seeing a lot of each other"  
  
"Why?" Bobby asked, not sounding too happy at the prospect.  
  
"Well because of Lindsay of-course" Ryan replied and then decided to stir  
up the pot a bit, "I intend to become a very important part of her life  
Bobby"  
  
"You can't have know each other that long, aren't you moving a little  
quickly?"  
  
Ryan lifted an eyebrow in question "Well I wouldn't want to move too slowly  
and have her slip between my fingers" he replied. "I'd hate to be known as  
the man who let her get away"  
  
Bobby glared at him "What do you mean by that?"  
  
Ryan decided to back down thinking he'd said enough "Nothing" he said  
innocently, and sipped his drink.  
  
Meanwhile in the bathroom Lindsay and Helen were both freshening their  
makeup. Helen had pounced on Lindsay as soon as they'd stepped through the  
door "My God Lindsay, he's gorgeous" Lindsay shrugged and Helen continued  
"Well at least this explains one thing"  
  
"What's that?" Lindsay asked, making eye contact with Helen for the first  
time that night  
  
"Why you've been keeping him to yourself, I wouldn't be letting him out of  
my sight for a minute"  
  
"Does Bobby know you think this way about other men?" Lindsay asked.  
  
"Geez, it's not like we're married" Helen replied.  
  
"No it's not" Lindsay said, uncomfortable with the idea of Helen and Bobby  
married.  
  
Helen was oblivious to the sudden tension in her friend. "I can't believe  
he's Judge Hillers nephew" she said "I mean there's just no family  
resemblance at all, he's so tall and she's so tiny, he's blond and she's  
brunette…."  
  
"Helen" Lindsay interrupted when it looked like Helen was going to list  
every difference Ryan had with his aunt "What's your point?"  
  
"Well" Helen was just about to explain, when she realised she didn't  
actually have a point "I don't know, I was just surprised, I mean you could  
have told me!" she whined.  
  
Lindsay sighed "Well we haven't talked for a while" she said.  
  
"I know Lindsay, I feel so guilty, I know I've been caught up with Bobby  
lately, I'm sorry" Helen said seriously "It's all my fault."  
  
Now Lindsay felt guilty because she knew it wasn't Helens fault, she'd been  
avoiding her, and had actually turned down most of her friends invitations.  
She hadn't wanted to hear about her relationship with Bobby, but she had  
missed the easy friendship she'd once shared with Helen in the process. She  
knew one day Helen would find out that she'd had a relationship with Bobby  
as well, and she wondered if their friendship was strong enough to  
withstand that information. Really, Lindsay would rather tell Helen, she  
hated lying to her friend, which is what she felt she was doing by hiding  
the information. She just didn't know how, or if Bobby would appreciate it,  
so she kept silent. But the silence was starting to weigh her down.  
  
"Earth to Lindsay"  
  
She became aware of Helen's hand waving in front of her face and shook her  
head to clear away her thoughts. "Sorry, I was just thinking"  
  
"I could tell" Helen said dryly, "You seemed a hundred miles away, what  
were you thinking about?"  
  
Lindsay shook her head again "It wasn't anything important, are you ready  
to go?"  
  
Helen nodded, but gave Lindsay a strange look as they left the bathroom.  
  
There wasn't much conversation happening when the rejoined the table, in  
face both men seemed relieved that they were back. While they'd been gone a  
band had started up, and Ryan immediately asked Lindsay if she wanted to  
dance, when she accepted he took her hand and led her to the dance floor,  
and pulled her closely towards him.  
  
"You two were gone for a long time did you have a nice chat?"  
  
Lindsay shrugged "I guess, she thinks you're gorgeous by the way"  
  
Ryan smiled "Well who could blame her for that" he said facetiously  
  
She move her hand from his shoulder to smack him lightly on the chest "It's  
good to know you're not conceited" She looked over his shoulder where Bobby  
and Helen were talking quietly "Bobby didn't look too happy when we got  
back, what did you say to him?"  
  
He looked at her innocently "What makes you think it was anything I said?"  
She didn't say anything and he sighed "He doesn't like me" he shrugged in a  
'go figure' type of way and continued "Especially when I mentioned what an  
important part I intended to play in your future, he seemed less than  
thrilled at the prospect of running into me a lot, but I'm trying not to  
take offence"  
  
Lindsay was gaping at him "Ryan! What did you say? You didn't tell him that  
you know about our previous relationship did you?"  
  
"Calm down, Lindsay" he said, spinning her in a flashy dance move that  
ended with him now looking in the direction of the table. He could tell  
Bobby was watching them so he pulled her closer "I didn't tell him  
anything, but I'll tell you, that guy is as jealous as hell"  
  
"How can you tell?" she asked  
  
For Bobby's benefit, he leaned in and whispered in her ear "Trust me, I'm a  
man, I can tell these things" then he lifted his head and looked at her  
consideringly "I thought you'd be happier about that, what's the matter?"  
  
"I feel guilty about Helen, she's caught in the middle of all of this and  
she has no idea what's going on. Whatever way this plays out she's bound to  
be hurt" She sighed and leaned her head against his chest. And Bobby who  
was still watching, thought it was an incredibly intimate gesture.  
  
The song ended and they returned to the table, everybody decided against  
ordering coffee. Bobby was in a particularly bad mood which confused Helen  
and made Lindsay really uncomfortable, Ryan thought it was pretty funny but  
smartly didn't say anything to make the situation worse. So after a few  
stilted moments of silence, they all decide to leave.  
  
The drive to Lindsay's apartment was quiet as she was lost in thought and  
Ryan decided not to disturb her. When he walked her up to her doorway she  
finally spoke "Would you like to come in for coffee?" she asked taking out  
her keys.  
  
He shook his head "I don't think so, I should call it a night" he paused  
"Lindsay I'm sorry if I stirred up too much trouble, the last thing I  
wanted to do was cause more problems for you but….."  
  
"But?" she prompted when he stopped talking  
  
"I'm sorry but I just don't like the guy. I mean what do you see in him  
Lindsay? He never stopped frowning the entire night, he couldn't be less  
fun, personally I think you're better off without him"  
  
She sighed "He's not normally like that"  
  
Ryan looked sceptical "What's he normally like?"  
  
Lindsay thought for a moment "Kind, thoughtful, caring, smart" she paused  
trying to find the right words to explain "He just has this way of  
inspiring you to do your best, he encourages you, but he's always there for  
you when you fall as well."  
  
Ryan nodded "He's also lucky"  
  
"Why do you say that?" she asked  
  
"Because he has you, even if he doesn't realise it." He sighed "Maybe I'm  
judging him a little harshly, I find it hard to think that a man that smart  
could let you go for any reason. If I thought I had a chance I might  
seriously try to give him a run for his money. You know you might actually  
be the one my family's been searching for"  
  
She was a little confused "What do you mean?"  
  
He tucked a strand of hair behind her ear "I mean you might be the lady  
that could steal my heart"  
  
She sighed "Ryan….." she started softly but he held a finger to her lips  
silencing her.  
  
"Relax Lindsay, it's ok, I know you love him. We're friends and I'm totally  
happy with that" he didn't sound too convincing, but Lindsay just nodded.  
He put his hand under her chin and brought her gaze up to his "And I'm  
always here for you if you need me, you know that right?"  
  
She nodded and he took her key's and opened the door for her, as she  
stepped through he called her name and she turned around  
  
"If you'd met me first, would I have stood a chance?" he asked.  
  
There were tears in her eyes as she looked at him, hurting him was the last  
thing she ever wanted to do. She nodded "Absolutely"  
  
He nodded thoughtfully "I'll see you Saturday night" he said and turned and  
left, as she closed the door, she added him to the long list of things she  
had to feel guilty about.  
  
  
Lindsay knocked on the doorframe of Bobby's office and stepped through the  
opening. It had been nearly 24 hours since their fateful dinner and Bobby  
had spent all day holed up in his office barely speaking to anyone.  
Everyone else had already left for the evening and Lindsay had just  
finished her work as well but she didn't want to leave without saying  
goodnight.  
  
Bobby looked up from his paperwork and seeing that she had caught his  
attention she ventured further inside. "I was just packing up. I'm going to  
call it a night"  
  
Seeing as she'd been avoiding him for the last few days, Bobby was  
surprised she'd even bothered to come and tell him. He'd heard all the  
others leave and he knew they were alone in the office. "Oh, got a hot  
date?" he inquired. He didn't ask the question with any humour or malice  
which made it hard for Lindsay to judge his mood.  
  
"Not really" she answered uncertainly. "I think I'll just have an early  
night," she couldn't tell him how much Ryan's confession last night had  
shocked her. Bobby nodded thoughtfully but didn't respond. "Bobby…. are you  
alright?"  
  
"Sure" he replied "Why wouldn't I be?"  
  
"I don't know" she hesitated "You just seem a little withdrawn lately…. not  
really yourself" she shrugged not finding the right words to explain "If  
you need someone to talk to, I'm here"  
  
"Are you?" Bobby asked  
  
Lindsay looked at him confused "Of course I am what do you mean?"  
  
"I mean" Bobby said "That you've been avoiding me for days, ever since you  
started going out with Ryan" he practically spat the other mans name out.  
"And now you're in my office asking me if I want to talk, as if I'd just  
open myself up and spill out my deepest feelings"  
  
"You used to once Bobby" Lindsay said quietly. "It wasn't that long ago"  
  
He glared at her "Well it feels like forever"  
  
She was more than a little confused by that statement, but she was getting  
a little tired of his attitude "What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
He'd been spoiling for a fight all day, he'd rather have had it with Ryan  
but Lindsay was next on his list and readily available. "It means that ever  
since I started going out with Helen, you've treated us both like we have  
the plague." He stood up walking around his desk and pointing at her "You,  
the same person who pushed us together in the first place"  
  
Lindsay gaped at him "I pushed you?" she asked incredulously "And I suppose  
neither of you had a say in it?" She shook her head with bewilderment "Are  
you serious? You dumped me for her and you have the nerve to blame me for  
it" She started pacing around the small room. "And then at dinner you were  
nothing but rude to Ryan, I nearly felt the urge to apologise for you, as  
it was I had to defend you…"  
  
"Defend me?" Bobby interrupted "I don't need defending to that idiot, if  
anything you should be explaining him to me"  
  
Lindsay gaped at him again "I beg your pardon?"  
  
"Well what the hell do you see in him Lindsay?" he asked virtually  
mirroring Ryan's question from last night "I mean apart from the obvious"  
  
Her eyes narrowed dangerously "Excuse me?"  
  
If Bobby had been thinking rationally he would have picked up on Lindsay's  
tone, instead he just plunged ahead "He's a jerk, hell he doesn't even live  
in the same state, you can't be that desperate unless you're just using him  
for sex, but even then…."  
  
Lindsay reached out and slapped him hard, the move had been swift and  
surprised them both, but she didn't regret it. "You're stepping over the  
line here Bobby," she said quietly, but there was venom in her voice when  
she said it. "You have no claim on my personal life now, you're my employer  
and that's it, and if you ever talk to me like that again you won't even be  
that" She took a step away from him and turned to the door, but he called  
out to her before she got there. She turned around but stayed where she  
was, anger was radiating off her.  
  
"I'm sorry" he said. "I shouldn't have said that, you're right it's not my  
place." He took a deep breath "I guess I just didn't like seeing you with  
him, I didn't expect to feel that way and I lashed out, but you're right  
I'm with Helen now and you're with Ryan, and we should try to be friends if  
we still can" He looked at her trying to gauge her reaction, but it was  
hard to read.  
  
"Do you think it's easy for me, Bobby?" she asked softly "Seeing you with  
Helen, knowing you chose her over me?" he opened his mouth to respond, but  
she continued before he could "It's even harder keeping our relationship  
from her, every time I talk to her it's like I'm lying to her. Do you know  
how many times I've wanted to tell her? I look at her and I can see she has  
no concept at all about what happened before the two of you got together,  
and I think the longer we keep it from her the harder it'll be when she  
finds out…"  
  
"What makes you think she'll ever find out?" he asked.  
  
She sighed "Because the truth always comes out in the end" she took a step  
towards him "You should tell her Bobby, or I will, but she should know, you  
can't build your relationship on half truths"  
  
"Are you sure it's Helen you're looking out for?" he asked.  
  
Her eyes narrowed again "What do you mean by that"  
  
"Would you really be upset if Helen and I broke up Lindsay?"  
  
If she'd been close enough she would have slapped him again "You really are  
an ass, you know that?" and she turned on her heel and left slamming the  
office door behind her.  
  
Bobby walked around and sat behind his desk, jealousy had been tearing him  
up all day, and now he'd just gone and made the situation worse "Yeah I am"  
he said quietly to himself.  
  
  
  
Title: A Matter of Perspective  
  
Author: Bronwyn Morris - bronwyn_00@excite.com  
  
Author's Note: This story is set during the second season, Bobby and Helen  
are dating and Lindsay is feeling a little lonely… and well, you'll have to  
read on to see what happens. It makes more sense if you read parts 1- 4  
first. This story is a product of a brainstorming session between myself  
and June, so thank you June for the great ideas. All feedback can be sent  
to bronwyn_00@excite.com  
  
Please note I am now editing this story myself so I apologise in advance  
for any spelling, punctuation or grammatical errors  
  
Disclaimer: All characters from the Practice belong to DEK and ABC, I don't  
own them nor do I profit from them. However Ryan belongs to me, if anyone  
wants to use him please ask first.  
  
A Matter of Perspective.  
Part 5  
  
  
They could hear the music as soon as they stepped off the elevator, by the  
time they got to the door it was quite a bit louder. Lindsay knocked but  
then figured no one would possibly be able to hear her and tried the handle  
instead, the door opened and she turned to Ryan "I guess we can just go  
straight in"  
  
He shrugged and they stepped through the opening, there were about thirty  
people crowded into Rebecca's small apartment, they were spread throughout  
the living room; the dining room; the kitchen and the balcony. Lindsay  
scanned the people searching for Rebecca and found her in the dining room  
laying platters of food on the table, she grabbed Ryan's hand and lead him  
over.  
  
Rebecca looked up as they approached and smiled, she put down the platter  
she was holding and hugged Lindsay "You're here, I was starting to get a  
little worried"  
  
Lindsay stepped back and smiled "Sorry we got caught in traffic" she  
motioned to Ryan "Bec, this is Ryan"  
  
Ryan smiled "Happy birthday" he said.  
  
"Thanks" Rebecca replied "It's nice to meet you"  
  
"Is everyone else here?" Lindsay asked.  
  
Rebecca nodded and pointed towards the living room, "Ellenor, Eugene and  
Jimmy are all in there somewhere, Bobby and Helen haven't arrived yet"  
  
"Really?" Lindsay said surprised, they'd been running so late she thought  
everyone else would have beaten them there.  
  
"Yeah, I expected them earlier too, maybe they got held up in traffic as  
well" she shrugged. "I'm sure they'll be along soon" Someone called her  
name from the kitchen and she turned "Why don't you guy's go and find the  
others and I'll come and join you as soon as I've finished putting this  
food out"  
  
"Do you need a hand?" Lindsay asked  
  
Rebecca shook her head "No, there's too many cooks in my kitchen as it is,  
I'm nearly finished here, you just go and enjoy yourselves" she motioned to  
the makeshift bar set up over in the corner of the room "There are drinks  
over there, help yourself and I'll give a call when the food's ready"  
  
Lindsay nodded "Ok thanks, call me if you need help with anything"  
  
"I will" Rebecca said as she moved into the kitchen.  
  
Lindsay and Ryan weaved their way into the living room and found Ellenor,  
Eugene and Jimmy standing near the doorway to the balcony, talking and  
laughing. Lindsay made the introductions and Ryan shook hands with Eugene  
and Jimmy, Ellenor gave him a thorough appraisal, but stopped when she  
notice Lindsay frowning at her and she smiled innocently.  
  
"Hello Ryan" she said to him the smile still in place "It's nice to finally  
meet you, we've all been curious" Eugene gave her a look that said 'speak  
for yourself' and her smile widened "Well some of us have been curious" she  
amended.  
  
Ryan raised his eyebrows "Oh?"  
  
Ellenor nodded "Lindsay was being so secretive about you, we thought for a  
minute she might be making you up"  
  
Lindsay blushed "Ellenor" she hissed trying to get her friend to be quiet.  
  
Ellenor of course totally ignored the warning "She usually tells us  
everything" she continued.  
  
"Really?" Ryan queried, he turned to Lindsay who was still blushing  
"Somehow I find that very hard to believe" Lindsay shot him a warning glare  
and he turned back to Ellenor "But of course you know her so much better  
than me" he said recovering quickly.  
  
Lindsay turned to Eugene in a desperate attempt to change the subject. "Did  
you get Rebecca's present?"  
  
He nodded "Bobby's bringing it"  
  
Jimmy smiled "I can't wait to see the smile on her face when she opens it."  
Because Rebecca was always complaining about not having holidays they'd all  
chipped in and bought her a mystery flight package.  
  
"Speak of the devil" Ellenor said "Here comes Bobby now"  
  
Ryan frowned and mumbled something under his breath about how fitting that  
statement was, Lindsay chose to ignore the comment. Bobby and Helen joined  
the group and he greeted everyone warmly, but when he turned to Ryan his  
whole demeanour changed. "Ryan" he said stiffly "I didn't know you were  
going to be here"  
  
"And miss the opportunity to meet the rest of Lindsay's friends? I wouldn't  
be any where else" he put his arm around Lindsay's shoulder and smiled at  
Bobby smugly.  
  
The tension between the two men was so thick it could be cut with a knife,  
finally Ellenor spoke "You two know each other?"  
  
It was Helen who answered "We had dinner on Thursday night" she said,  
starting to realise something was going on, but not quite sure what.  
  
"Gee that must have been fun" Ellenor responded sarcastically. Lindsay  
frowned at her and Jimmy tried to hide his smile.  
  
Bobby looked at Helen "Do you want a drink?" he asked and before she could  
even answer he took her hand and led her over to the drinks table.  
  
"What's going on Bobby?" she asked  
  
He paused from pouring the drinks "What do you mean?"  
  
"Between you and Ryan?"  
  
Bobby handed her a drink "Nothing, I don't know what you're talking about"  
  
Helen looked at him sceptically "Uh-huh sure you don't, it's obvious you  
don't like each other"  
  
"Helen I don't really think this is the time or place to get into this"  
Bobby murmured, trying to avoid the subject "Lets just join the others and  
enjoy ourselves, ok?"  
  
Helen wasn't really ready to let the subject drop but she agreed with  
Bobby, a party was the wrong place to discuss it. "Ok" she responded.  
  
When they rejoined the group Ryan was entertaining them all with stories of  
his nephews, everyone sat around talking until Rebecca called out that the  
food was ready and they all filed over to fill their plates. Then they  
found some seats in the corner and moved over there to eat and Rebecca  
joined them.  
  
"This food is wonderful Bec" Jimmy said, digging into his heaped plate.  
  
She smiled at him "Thanks but I can't take the credit, my family cooked it  
all" she looked around at everyone "So are you all having a good time?"  
  
Everybody nodded and continued eating, the meal was broken up every now and  
then by different conversations and when most people had finished Rebecca  
started to clear away the plates but Lindsay stopped her "You shouldn't be  
doing that Bec, sit back and relax, it's your party"  
  
Rebecca smiled at her, "Nobody ever relaxes at their own party, I'll just  
clear this up, it won't take me long"  
  
Lindsay stood up to help her, and since Eugene and Jimmy and Ryan were in  
an animated conversation about football, Helen and Ellenor followed them  
into the kitchen. Since he wasn't invited Bobby stayed where he was and  
pretended to join the conversation.  
  
As soon as the women entered the kitchen Ellenor whirled on Lindsay "God  
Lindsay you left out a few details about Ryan don't you think?"  
  
Lindsay looked at her "Like what?"  
  
"Well gee let me think, like he's gorgeous that's what"  
  
Lindsay smiled at her "You know looks aren't important Ellenor, it's the  
personality that counts"  
  
"When you've got a man that looks that way you can afford to say things  
like that" Rebecca replied.  
  
"Uh-huh" Ellenor agreed.  
  
"Seriously though Lindsay, he does seem really sweet" Rebecca said.  
  
Lindsay nodded "He is, he's great…." she seemed about to say something else  
when Ryan appeared at the door.  
  
"Ladies" he said in greeting "You don't mind if I steal Lindsay for a  
moment do you?" he smiled at her "They're playing our song" and he took her  
by the hand leading her over to a secluded corner and pulling her closer to  
dance.  
  
Ellenor sighed wistfully "I wish I had a guy like that" she said.  
  
"Amen" Rebecca replied.  
  
~~ ~~ ~~  
  
Over in the corner Lindsay was a little embarrassed because they were  
getting quite a few looks from people because they were the only two  
dancing, she looked up at Ryan "What are you doing?" she hissed quietly.  
  
He looked down at her innocently "What do you mean?"  
  
She looked around again "I mean that we're the only two people in the room  
dancing, and we don't even have a song" she listened to the music for a  
minute "I don't even know what this song is"  
  
Ryan shrugged "Me either, who cares?" he spun her around then pulled her  
close again "Lighten up a little Lindsay"  
  
She sighed and then smiled up at him "I guess you're right"  
  
~~ ~~ ~~  
  
Bobby, Eugene and Jimmy sat there watching Lindsay and Ryan dance, Eugene  
took a sip of his beer and commented "Those two really look good together"  
  
Jimmy nodded in agreement "Ryan seems like a great guy"  
  
Bobby looked at him surprised "You think so?"  
  
"Sure" Jimmy responded "Don't you?"  
  
Bobby shrugged "Actually I thought he was a bit of a jerk"  
  
Now it was Jimmy's turn to be surprised "Why do you say that?"  
  
Bobby motioned towards them with his beer bottle, "Well, look at him  
showing off"  
  
"Showing off?" Eugene asked "Bobby they're just dancing"  
  
Bobby glared at him "Who's side are you on?"  
  
Eugene was getting confused "Since when did we start picking sides? What's  
going on?"  
  
Bobby sighed "Forget about it" Both Eugene and Jimmy looked at each other  
and shrugged.  
  
When the music finished Ryan lead Lindsay back over to the seats and  
Ellenor and Helen joined them, while Rebecca went off to mingle with the  
other guests. Everybody sat around talking not realising how much time had  
passed until the cake was brought out. Everyone stood and sang Happy  
Birthday, while Rebecca blew out the candles. Then she set about opening  
all her presents.  
  
Everybody watched as she opened them, and she thanked them all in turn.  
When she had finished Bobby walked over to her. "There's one more" he said,  
and handed her the envelope "This is from everyone at the firm, and Helen"  
  
She took the envelope and looked at it, noticing the emblem of the airline  
in the corner "What have you guy's done?" she asked.  
  
"Open it Bec" Ellenor encouraged.  
  
She opened it slowly and then looked at them with tears in her eyes "You  
got me a holiday?" she asked.  
  
Jimmy nodded "It's a mystery flight, you won't know where you're going  
until you get to the airport, so pack for any occasion"  
  
She walked over and hugged them all, "Thank you so much" she said  
sincerely.  
  
It wasn't long after that that the party started to break up and Lindsay  
turned to Ryan "Are you ready to go?" she asked him softly. He nodded and  
they stood and said their goodbyes to everyone, and after wishing Rebecca a  
Happy Birthday again they left.  
  
  
Lindsay looked at the clock as she finished straightening up her apartment.  
Ryan had called her at work earlier in the day to ask if he could come over  
and speak with her and she'd been a little surprised by the call. He'd told  
her that he was going to be held up with a conference for most of the week  
and she hadn't been expecting to hear from him until the weekend. She  
picked up some files she had laying around from work she'd been doing at  
home, and wondered what was so important Ryan couldn't wait another three  
days to tell her.  
  
The doorbell rang and she walked over to answer it. Ryan came in and gave  
her a light kiss on the cheek. "Hi" he said "Thanks for letting me drop in  
on such short notice"  
  
"That's ok, it sounded important" she motioned for him to sit on the couch  
"What's the matter?" she asked.  
  
"I have to go back to Chicago" he said without preamble  
  
She looked at him surprised "Why? Your holidays aren't up for another two  
weeks are they?"  
  
He shook his head "No, but I got a call from my boss today, one of the  
projects I'm working on has had some major problems and I have to go back  
and fix them, it'll probably take me awhile."  
  
"Are you coming back when you're done?" she asked.  
  
He looked at her and there wasn't any trace of the liveliness that usually  
shone in his eyes, they were serious and direct "That depends on you"  
  
"What do you mean?" she said uncomfortably, she thought she probably knew  
but she didn't want to jump to conclusions.  
  
"Lindsay" he sighed "I have feelings for you, I think you know that" she  
nodded and he continued "At this point if you asked me to, I'd throw it all  
in and move to Boston in a heartbeat, but not without some sort of  
commitment from you" he paused "A real commitment, I can't be a fall back  
guy because things aren't going well with Bobby"  
  
She was trying to formulate an answer but her silence spoke more than any  
words could. He nodded in understanding "I guess that tells me all I need  
to know"  
  
"Ryan…." she said but stopped when he stood.  
  
He looked down at her "It's ok Lindsay, you didn't lead me on, I've always  
known the score, but I couldn't leave without asking."  
  
She stood as well "You know the other night when you asked me what would  
have happened if I'd met you first?" He nodded "I would have fallen for you  
in a second, you're a wonderful man Ryan, and you deserve a wonderful  
woman…" she stopped him with a shake of her head when he tried to interrupt  
"You deserve a woman who can love you fully" she paused as tears started  
sliding down her face "And as much as I wish right now that it could have  
been me, my heart belongs to someone else, and I could never lead you on, I  
care to much to do that to you"  
  
He pulled her into a warm hug and held her tightly while she cried. "One of  
these days Bobby's going to wake up and realise just how much he lost when  
he let you go, and he's going to want you back. For both your sakes I hope  
it happens sooner than later." He leaned down and kissed her lightly on the  
forehead. "Let me know how it goes?"  
  
She nodded and stepped back. He walked to the door and opened it letting  
himself out, but he turned just before he exited. "Lindsay?"  
  
She looked over at him "Yes?"  
  
"If you ever need a friend pick up the phone I'll always be there for you"  
and with those words he closed the door quietly behind him. Lindsay sank  
back down on the chair and cried until she fell asleep.  
  
  
  
Title: A Matter of Perspective  
  
Author: Bronwyn Morris - bronwyn_00@excite.com  
  
Author's Note: This story is set during the second season, Bobby and Helen  
are dating and Lindsay is feeling a little lonely… and well, you'll have to  
read on to see what happens. It makes more sense if you read parts 1- 5  
first. This story is a product of a brainstorming session between myself  
and June, so thank you June for the great ideas. All feedback can be sent  
to bronwyn_00@excite.com  
  
Please note I am now editing this story myself so I apologise in advance  
for any spelling, punctuation or grammatical errors  
  
Disclaimer: All characters from the Practice belong to DEK and ABC, I don't  
own them nor do I profit from them. However Ryan belongs to me, if anyone  
wants to use him please ask first.  
  
A Matter of Perspective.  
Part 6  
  
  
When Bobby and Helen walked into her apartment they were both tired. It was  
Saturday night and they'd just returned from dinner and a late movie, after  
which they'd gone to a coffee house, so now the time was well after  
midnight.  
  
Bobby sighed and ran his fingers through his hair, "God I'm tired, I'm  
getting too old to stay up this late"  
  
Helen smiled at him, "It was a good movie though, it's a shame Lindsay and  
Ryan couldn't join us, she would have enjoyed it" she took off her jacket  
and threw it over the arm of the chair "Has she been alright lately?"  
  
Bobby looked at her "I guess so, why?"  
  
Helen shrugged "I don't know she just seemed a little depressed when I  
talked to her on the phone yesterday, maybe she had a spat with Ryan"  
  
Bobby sneered "Please, I don't want to talk about Ryan"  
  
Helen looked at him quizzically "Why not?"  
  
"Why not, what?" Bobby asked distracted.  
  
"Why don't you want to talk about Ryan? What's your problem with him?"  
  
Bobby looked up "I don't have a problem with him" he lied  
  
Helen's eyes narrowed "You do so, you haven't liked him since you met him"  
  
Bobby shrugged "Not everyone in the world can get on Helen"  
  
She shook her head "No, it's more than that, you were rude to him at  
dinner, and then at the party….." she paused  
  
"I didn't do anything at the party" Bobby said  
  
"You did, it was the way you were acting" she replied  
  
"What way?" he was getting defensive  
  
"It was both of you, you were acting like two dogs fighting over the same  
bone" suddenly all the blood drained from her face and she sat down heavily  
"Oh my God" she whispered.  
  
Bobby looked at her concerned "Are you alright Helen?"  
  
She looked up at him with tears in her eyes "You bastard"  
  
"Hey?" he said surprised.  
  
"You and Ryan are two dogs fighting over the same bone, it's Lindsay isn't  
it, you're both fighting over her?"  
  
Bobby was trying to back peddle "What are you talking about? That's crazy"  
  
Helen stood up, anger and hurt fuelling her words "Don't you dare try to  
lie your way out of this, I knew there was something going on at the  
dinner, but I didn't know what. And then at the party, there it was again"  
  
"There what was?" Bobby asked confused  
  
"Jealousy Bobby, you were jealous of Ryan because he was with Lindsay"  
  
"That's ridiculous" Bobby sputtered.  
  
The look she gave him shot daggers "Bobby if you care about me at all  
you'll stop lying. You've been acting strangely since you met him, and  
you've been acting strangely towards Lindsay too. I would have noticed it  
sooner but I haven't seen much of her since we started dating….." Suddenly  
realisation hit her again and she sank back down on the chair and closed  
her eyes "God, I'm such an idiot" she murmured brokenly. She opened her  
eyes and looked at Bobby and the hurt in them was tangible "She knows  
doesn't she?"  
  
"Knows what?" Bobby asked  
  
"She knows you're fighting over her, even before Ryan came into the picture  
she was avoiding us, I didn't put it together because I was so wrapped up  
in you. I thought it was my fault we didn't get together more, but now when  
I think about it, it was her that turned down all of my invitations"  
  
Bobby shrugged "Maybe she was too wrapped up in Ryan" he said looking for a  
way out of the conversation.  
  
"She hasn't know him that long Bobby, this was before that, she didn't want  
to be with us, there's something going on between you two isn't there?"  
  
"No Helen" Bobby denied quickly "I've been faithful to you"  
  
She narrowed her eyes "Then before, there was something going on before we  
got together"  
  
Bobby lowered his eyes and looked at the floor, wishing he'd taken  
Lindsay's advice and come clean about the whole situation earlier, and  
avoided this whole scene. He hated the thought of hurting Helen, she really  
was the one innocent person in this mess.  
  
His silence was all the answer Helen needed "Oh my God" she said again.  
Bobby sat down beside her but she moved to the far end of the couch out of  
his reach "Don't touch me" she said when he reached out.  
  
"Helen, please let me explain" he said pleadingly  
  
"Explain, oh yeah you're going to explain, and it'd better be good" she  
said her voice getting slightly hysterical  
  
"It wasn't anything Helen, we were just lonely and it just happened that's  
all, but it was over before you and I, I promise you that"  
  
"And of course your trust factor is really high at the moment Bobby" she  
said sarcastically. "And Lindsay, I can't believe she would lie to me like  
that, she's my best friend" Tears were running down her face.  
  
He reached out and handed here his handkerchief careful to keep his  
distance "Please don't be mad at her, she wanted to tell you Helen, it was  
me that said no" Helen looked up at him from behind the handkerchief but  
didn't say anything, so he continued "She came to me and she told me that I  
should tell you, that a relationship built on half truths wouldn't stand  
strong, but I refused. And then she said that she would do it. She said  
that she felt guilty every time she looked at you because you didn't know  
the whole story and that was why she was avoiding you. She really wanted to  
let you know but I talked her out of it."  
  
"Gee you must have been persuasive, I wonder what technique you used" hurt  
had her lashing out.  
  
Bobby sighed and ignored the barb "I accused her of trying to break us up,  
said that was the only reason she wanted you to know, but it wasn't true  
Helen, she was right, I should have told you"  
  
"Why didn't you Bobby?"  
  
He sighed "Because it was in the past and at first I really didn't think it  
was relevant. I mean it wasn't any different to any of the other  
relationships I've had in my life, and you don't know about them"  
  
"It is different Bobby"  
  
He nodded "Because she's your friend"  
  
Helen shook her head "No, because you're in love with her" Bobby opened his  
mouth to deny it but the shock of the statement had him closing it again.  
Helen looked at him and her expression softened slightly "Surely you must  
know what you're feeling?"  
  
He finally found his voice "That's ridiculous, I'm not in love"  
  
"Oh Bobby" she said, putting her own feelings aside for a moment to  
concentrate on his "It's written all over your face, I'm sure I would have  
noticed earlier if I hadn't been so involved"  
  
He stood up and started pacing "You're wrong Helen"  
  
"Am I?" He nodded adamantly "Then why do you hate Ryan so much?"  
  
"He's a jerk" Bobby said without hesitation  
  
Helen managed a small smile "No he's not Bobby, he's a very nice man,  
everybody else likes him except you, and you don't think that's strange?"  
He shrugged but said nothing "You're jealous you idiot" she stopped  
suddenly "What are you going to do?"  
  
He looked at her confused "What do you mean?"  
  
"They looked awfully close at the party the other night Bobby, maybe you're  
too late"  
  
Now all the blood drained from Bobby's face and it was his turn to sit down  
"She's not really serious about him" he looked at her desperately for  
reassurance "Is she?"  
  
Helen didn't really have time to ponder the irony of the situation, here  
she was counselling Bobby about Lindsay when the dust hadn't even settled  
on their relationship, but somehow it seemed right. "I don't know Bobby, he  
really seems like a great guy, if she's on the rebound from you and he's  
willing to offer her everything you won't, maybe she could be that serious.  
What are you going to do about it?" She asked again  
  
Bobby put his head in his hands. He had so many emotions swimming through  
him he didn't know which ones to deal with first. "Nothing I guess" he  
mumbled  
  
Helen gaped at him "What?"  
  
He looked up at her "Well what can I do? God Helen, look at what a mess  
I've made of our relationship, at the same time my attitude has driven  
Lindsay to already hate me. I said some pretty nasty things to her the  
other day that I don't think she's forgiven me for yet, imagine how popular  
I'll be if I try to break her and Ryan up on top of that, it's not like  
she'd even talk to me anyway"  
  
"Maybe she would if you had something to offer her"  
  
"Like what?"  
  
She sighed exasperated, because the answer seemed pretty obvious to her  
"Like your feelings, something tells me that if you're honest with her, you  
can make it work"  
  
"What makes you so sure?"  
  
"Because I think she feels the same way"  
  
Bobby's heart skipped a few beats "You do?" he asked hopefully. She nodded.  
"So I should just go over there and tell her that I… um, that I…."  
  
"That you love her" Helen prompted. Bobby nodded and she sighed again  
"Bobby you have to be able to say it out loud, try again"  
  
"I love her" he said it so softly that if she hadn't been listening for it  
she would have missed it completely. It was the first time he'd said those  
words about any woman apart from his mother, and it shook him to the core.  
But saying the words out loud made them more real, he knew that he couldn't  
deny his feelings any more. "I love her" he said again louder and with more  
confidence, but he was still pale.  
  
Helen nodded approvingly "That's better" she gave him a shove "Now go and  
say it to her"  
  
He leaned over and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Thanks Helen" he paused  
"Are we ok?" He asked seriously.  
  
She nodded slowly "We will be" she took a deep breath "I won't lie and say  
I'm not hurt because I am, but I understand, just give me a couple of days"  
  
He stood up "What about you and Lindsay? It really is my fault we didn't  
tell you Helen"  
  
She nodded again "I believe you, Lindsay hates keeping secrets. I can  
imagine it was hard on her, we'll be alright" she smiled slightly "Besides  
I was always stealing her boyfriends in college, I guess I owe her one"  
Suddenly she stood up and went to her desk and pulled out a piece of paper  
and started writing, her back was to Bobby and she quickly lifted her hand  
to wipe away a stray tear that she desperately didn't want him to see. When  
she was finished she folded the paper and handed it to Bobby. "Can you give  
her this for me?" she asked smiling bravely "She'll understand what it  
means"  
  
He took it and placed it inside his pocket "Well I'd better get going, I've  
got a visit to make"  
  
She looked at her watch "It's pretty late Bobby, won't she be asleep?"  
  
He sighed "Helen if I wait until tomorrow I'll lose my nerve, it has to be  
now"  
  
Helen nodded and walked him to the door and opened it, he walked through it  
"I sure hope she's alone" she said to herself. Because she was shutting the  
door she didn't realise Bobby had heard her and he frowned as he walked to  
his car. 'She'd better be alone' he thought to himself.  
  
Helen walked over to the window and looked at the street below, she watched  
as Bobby got into his car and sped off. She sank her top teeth into her lip  
in a desperate attempt to keep herself from crying, but gave up the futile  
effort when the tears appeared anyway. The rational part of her brain told  
her that tonight was inevitable, if it hadn't happened now it would have  
sooner or later, they were just too different to make a relationship work.  
She clung to that thought because on the flip side of that argument her  
heart was telling her that he might have been the one and she didn't want  
to dwell there.  
  
She'd told Bobby that they would be alright, and she was determined that  
they would be, she'd sort things out with Lindsay too. Friendship was too  
important to lose over something that obviously wasn't to be anyway. She  
wondered why Lindsay didn't tell her herself, but knowing her friend the  
way she did, she figured that Lindsay was only trying to protect her, and  
as hurt as she was, she appreciated the gesture. But as she lay her head  
against the cold glass of the window and looked down at the now deserted  
street, the tears still fell.  
  
  
Title: A Matter of Perspective  
  
Author: Bronwyn Morris - bronwyn_00@excite.com  
  
Author's Note: This story is set during the second season, Bobby and Helen  
are dating and Lindsay is feeling a little lonely… and well, you'll have to  
read on to see what happens. It makes more sense if you read parts 1- 6  
first. This story is a product of a brainstorming session between myself  
and June, so thank you June for the great ideas. All feedback can be sent  
to bronwyn_00@excite.com  
  
Please note I am now editing this story myself so I apologise in advance  
for any spelling, punctuation or grammatical errors  
  
Disclaimer: All characters from the Practice belong to DEK and ABC, I don't  
own them nor do I profit from them. However Ryan belongs to me, if anyone  
wants to use him please ask first.  
  
A Matter of Perspective.  
Part 7  
  
  
The banging on the door woke Lindsay from a deep sleep and she staggered  
around disoriented trying to find her robe. Finally she managed to answer  
the door. Bobby was standing there looking very agitated.  
  
"What took you so long?" he asked angrily  
  
Lindsay was still three-quarters asleep so she didn't appreciate his tone  
"I beg your pardon?"  
  
"I've been knocking for the last ten minutes"  
  
She raised her eyebrow "Pounding is more like it, I wouldn't be surprised  
if the neighbours have called the police, and if they do show up I hope you  
have a good explanation for why you're pounding on my door at….." she  
turned her head to look at the clock mounted on the wall "1.45 in the  
morning"  
  
"Well if you're so worried about the neighbours, can I come in?" he asked  
  
Lindsay stood back to allow Bobby to enter and shut the door behind him.  
Bobby stalked into the Living room but didn't sit down. "Is he here?"  
  
Lindsay couldn't have been more stunned by the question "What?"  
  
"Ryan is he here?"  
  
She folded her arms across her chest "Why? Do you need him for something?"  
She waited a beat and then continued "Let me guess, you felt a sudden  
desire to build a house and you came over here to get him to draw up the  
plans"  
  
He frowned "Don't be cute Lindsay. If I walk up that hallway, will I find  
him in your bedroom?"  
  
"If you try" she said emphasising the last word "to walk up that hallway  
you'll find yourself on your ass"  
  
The anger radiating from Bobby was visible, he walked over and stopped  
right in front of her "I want to know Lindsay, are you sleeping with him?"  
  
She gaped at him "Are you serious? Who the hell do you think you are? You  
can't ask me questions like that. It's none of your damn business"  
  
"I'm making it my business"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because, he's wrong for you Lindsay" he said totally frustrated, he  
started walking around the room again "God, am I the only one who can see  
it?" he turned to face her. "See that you could never be happy with him,  
that you'd just end up getting hurt"  
  
"Ryan would never hurt me, he wouldn't hurt anyone"  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
She gave him a pointed look "Because I've been hurt before Bobby, I know  
what to look out for now"  
  
He walked over to her again "You don't love him Lindsay"  
  
She backed away, walking over to the window "I don't even know why we're  
having this conversation Bobby, you're with Helen now, or is that it? Are  
you the only one who's allowed to be happy?"  
  
"I'm not with Helen any more"  
  
Lindsay froze and turned slowly back around "Since when?"  
  
"Since about half an hour before I came over here"  
  
She threw up her hands "Oh I get it, she dumped you and you thought to  
yourself, I know I'll see if Lindsay's available, she's always a good fill  
in" she walked over to the door "I think it's time you left"  
  
He walked over and put his hand out closing the door as she tried to open  
it, they were standing so close he could feel her breath against his neck  
and despite his anger he wanted to put his arms around her and hold her  
tight. Instead he kept his hand on the door. "No" he said softly.  
  
She tried to take a step back but found Bobby had trapped her in the corner  
between the closed door and the wall. She turned her head up to look at him  
and her eyes shot daggers "If you don't leave I may have to call out to my  
boyfriend in bed, and get him to throw you out"  
  
"Somehow I think if he was here I'd already have seen him by now"  
  
She smiled nastily "Maybe he was just getting dressed"  
  
He swore and moved in closer putting his other hand out and trapping her  
more completely "Do you think that's funny?"  
  
She gaped at him "Funny? I think this whole situation is totally laughable.  
You break up with Helen then come charging over here to see if I've got a  
man in my bed. I mean, what the hell is going on here? If I didn't know  
better I'd swear you'd been drinking because you're acting so strangely.  
Does it sound like I'm having fun to you?"  
  
He moved his hands from the wall to her shoulders and forced himself to  
calm down "Lindsay I'm sorry. I haven't been explaining myself very well"  
She gave him a look that said he hadn't explained himself at all, and he  
sighed and stood back "Can we talk about this?"  
  
She nodded cautiously, still not quite sure what 'this' was. "Ok" she said  
slowly  
  
He moved back over to the Living room "The reason Helen and I broke up was  
because of you"  
  
Lindsay's eyes widened "She knows?"  
  
He nodded "She guessed, I think we were both acting a little strangely"  
  
Lindsay thought back to all her stilted conversations with Helen over the  
last couple of weeks and decided she probably did give herself away. She  
looked at Bobby "How have you been acting?"  
  
"Insanely jealous"  
  
Her eyes widened "Of me?"  
  
He nodded "Of you with Ryan" he took a step forward "Lindsay if he's who  
you really want I won't stand in the way, but I need to know"  
  
Lindsay sighed sick of all the games and deceptions, it was time for a  
little honesty "Ryan's gone back to Chicago" she said.  
  
"Really?" Bobby asked finding it hard to mask his delight, she nodded "For  
good?" She nodded again.  
  
"Good" he said relieved.  
  
"Why is it good, Bobby?"  
  
"Because he's wrong for you Lindsay" he said repeating his earlier comment  
  
"You keep saying that, like you're the great expert on who's right for me"  
  
"Maybe I am"  
  
She crossed her arms over her chest "Alright then, if you're such an  
expert, who is right for me?"  
  
He took a deep breath "Me"  
  
"You" she said incredulously  
  
He shifted uncomfortably "Why is that so hard to accept?"  
  
She gaped at him "Well, lets see" she said "Firstly we're together, but not  
'officially', we have to keep sneaking around and lying to people. Then at  
the first opportunity you dump me for my best friend and again we have to  
lie about it, and then there's the fact that you've spent the last few  
weeks either fighting with me or ignoring me, have I left anything out?"  
  
"One thing" Bobby answered  
  
"And what's that?"  
  
"I love you"  
  
Lindsay was stunned, it was the last thing she expected him to say, it  
wasn't like Bobby to be so direct about his feelings. But then she thought  
back to when he had first entered her apartment and his reaction to Ryan,  
and thought it was more likely that he was just jealous and probably  
mistaking that for love. She didn't want to get her hopes up that his  
feelings could be legitimate, not after the way he'd been treating her  
lately. She sighed "Bobby I think you should go home"  
  
He gaped at her "What? Why?" then he looked at her closely "You don't  
believe me?"  
  
She shrugged with a nonchalance she didn't feel and walked back over to the  
window, so she didn't have to face him, he had no way of knowing how much  
she wanted his words to be true. "Not really, no" she said softly.  
  
"Why not" the confusion in Bobby's voice was evident, it was also mixed  
with hurt.  
  
She turned slowly but still didn't look directly at him "Because you've  
just broken up with Helen, and I think your emotions are all in a tangle.  
You had a reaction to me being with Ryan and I think you need some time to  
sort things out."  
  
"You don't think I know my own mind?"  
  
"It's not that…." She trailed off not knowing how to continue and sank down  
onto the couch.  
  
"Then why Lindsay?" Bobby asked.  
  
This time she did look at him, and it broke his heart to see how vulnerable  
she appeared "Because you left me so easily Bobby, and I'm not entirely  
over that yet, if someone else came along ….. I just don't think I could…."  
  
She broke off when he knelt down in front of her, he tilted her chin up  
gently so that she was looking directly at him "I love you Lindsay, I  
didn't even realise it myself until Helen pointed it out to me tonight, but  
she's right. My attitude this last few weeks, it's all come from me  
fighting what I was feeling. There will never be anyone else for me whether  
you take me back or not. You're the only one I want"  
  
"Helen pointed it out to you?"  
  
Bobby couldn't believe that was the part she was choosing to focus on but  
answered her anyway "Yeah, when I was explaining the situation to her she  
basically said it all came about because I was in love with you" he paused  
"She was right" He looked at her intensely and she could see the sincerity  
shining from his eyes, he seemed to be waiting for something, finally he  
said "I need to know how you feel about me, have I made too big a mess of  
things?"  
  
She paused and he held his breath waiting for her answer "I love you too"  
she said finally.  
  
He expelled the breath he'd been holding and lifted her out of the chair  
and into his arms in a bone crunching hug. When he set her on her feet they  
were both smiling, he leaned down and kissed her deeply. When he lifted his  
head he noticed there were tears in her eyes, he was feeling a bit choked  
up himself so he cleared his throat "We're going to tell everyone this  
time, no hiding our relationship any more"  
  
She nodded "How do you think they'll take it?"  
  
He looked at her "Hopefully they'll be happy for us" Suddenly she frowned  
"What?" he asked  
  
"What about Helen?"  
  
He reached into his pocket and pulled out the piece of paper Helen had  
given him earlier. He handed it to Lindsay "She asked me to give you this"  
  
Lindsay unfolded the paper and looked at the note:  
  
Lindsay,  
  
Remember Matthew Harris in college? Well now we're even.  
  
I love you  
Helen  
  
P.S. Call me tomorrow we need to talk.  
  
Lindsay smiled with relief, she desperately didn't want to lose her  
friendship with Helen, but after reading the note, she thought everything  
might just be alright. There were bridges to be mended but at least they  
didn't seem beyond repair.  
  
"What does it say?" Bobby asked taking the note from her and reading it.  
"Whose Matthew Harris?" he said frowning.  
  
"He was my boyfriend in college, Helen stole him from me, she said to make  
it up to me I could steal one of hers…."  
  
"One of them?" Bobby interrupted  
  
Lindsay smiled "Well she had a few, but I didn't like any of them so she  
gave me a raincheck. I'd forgotten about it"  
  
"So you think the two of you will be ok?"  
  
She nodded "I think so, I'll call her tomorrow and talk to her though"  
  
He was relieved "That's good, I'm glad"  
  
She yawned and he looked at the time "It's getting really late" he said  
  
She followed his direction to the clock "Actually it's getting pretty  
early"  
  
He smiled at her "Potato, Pota-ato?"  
  
She smiled back "Yep, you could say it's all a matter of perspective"  
  
"Well my perspective tells me that I should let you get back to bed"  
  
She nodded "That's just where I was headed" she paused and then held out  
her hand "Care to join me?"  
  
He smiled "I thought you'd never ask"  
  
  
  
Title: A Matter of Perspective  
  
Author: Bronwyn Morris - bronwyn_00@excite.com  
  
Author's Note: This story is set during the second season, Bobby and Helen  
are dating and Lindsay is feeling a little lonely? and well, you'll have to  
read on to see what happens. It makes more sense if you read parts 1- 7  
first. This story is a product of a brainstorming session between myself  
and June, so thank you June for the great ideas. All feedback can be sent  
to bronwyn_00@excite.com  
  
A huge thank you to Tracy for editing this part for me I really appreciate  
it.  
  
Disclaimer: All characters from the Practice belong to DEK and ABC, I don't  
own them nor do I profit from them. However Ryan belongs to me, if anyone  
wants to use him please ask first.  
  
A Matter of Perspective.  
Epilogue  
______________________________________________________  
  
Lindsay strolled down the street leisurely, looking into store front  
windows as she passed by. It was Saturday morning and the day was too nice  
to spend indoors, so Bobby had offered to take her shopping. They'd only  
been out for about 15 minutes when he'd run into an old college buddy, and  
Lindsay had encouraged him to stay and talk with his friend. In truth she  
enjoyed wandering around on her own. Window shopping was a luxury she  
didn't allow herself often, and today she felt like indulging. She glanced  
idly towards a window on her right and stopped when she caught sight of her  
image reflected back at her. Her hand went automatically to her stomach and  
rested lightly there. She was now five months pregnant and just beginning  
to show, and the thought thrilled her. She knew by the ninth month when she  
was waddling around as big as a house the thrill might have worn off, but  
for now it was new and exciting.  
  
She knew Bobby felt the same way, too. Sometimes she would catch him  
staring at her with the most delighted smile on his face, and she knew  
without a doubt he would be a wonderful father. The thought brought a smile  
to her face as she imagined Bobby with their child, bouncing it on his  
knee? She'd started referring to the baby as it lately, neither Bobby or  
she wanted to know what sex it would be. At first she'd been convinced that  
they were having a boy, but just lately she'd changed her mind and now was  
sure it was going to be a girl. Bobby for his part kept bringing home  
things like baby sized footballs and dolls to prepare for any eventuality.  
  
She started walking again still caught up in her thoughts and bumped into a  
man exiting the store. She nearly lost her balance but with quick reflexes  
he reached out and steadied her before she could fall. She breathed a sigh  
of relief "Thanks, I'm sorry I wasn't watching where I was go??" She looked  
up at him and her words trailed off as shock set in. "Ryan! Oh my God!"  
  
He was feeling a fair amount of shock himself "Lindsay!"  
  
She was starting to recover from the shock "Uhh, you look great."  
  
"Umm, thanks, you too." He quickly ran his eyes over her and they widened a  
little when he got to her stomach "You're pregnant."  
  
She smiled "Yeah, five months now."  
  
The hand that still rested on her shoulder from their initial contact  
dropped to his side. "That's great." He said with forced cheerfulness "So,  
I guess things are going well with Bobby?"  
  
She nodded "We're just about to celebrate our second anniversary."  
  
He seemed surprised again. "Two years already? Has it been that long?"  
  
"Longer since I last saw you." She was regarding him with curiosity. "You  
stopped returning my calls." Ryan shrugged but didn't reply. The silence  
stretched on until it became uncomfortable. Finally Lindsay spoke. "You  
didn't come to the wedding."  
  
He shook his head "Uh, no. I couldn't make it. I asked Aunt Zoey to send my  
apologies."  
  
Lindsay nodded "She did, she said you were too busy to get away, but I  
thought you might have called."  
  
"I thought it best if I didn't."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
He couldn't tell her it was because he'd gotten rolling drunk that night to  
drown his sorrows, so instead he said "You and Bobby were making a fresh  
start at life, I didn't think having me popping up as a reminder of a bad  
time in your relationship would be conducive to a festive environment."  
  
Lindsay sighed "Ryan, Bobby and I don't hide from that point in our lives.  
We know we went through a bad stage but every relationship does. That's how  
you grow as a couple by learning from these things. But we parted as  
friends. I would have loved for you to have been there."  
  
"I didn't think Bobby would."  
  
She sighed again "There really aren't any explanations I can give for  
Bobby's behavior back then, I guess, except to say he was jealous, and he  
acted badly towards you. That was my fault, because I put you in the middle  
of a bad situation. My greatest wish is that I could have been stronger  
back then and faced those situations on my own without hurting you in the  
process."  
  
Ryan shrugged "You didn't hurt me."  
  
Lindsay gave him a look that seemed to tell him she knew exactly what he  
was feeling but she didn't push the topic any further. "So tell me what  
you've been doing with your life."  
  
He was grateful for the change in topic. "Umm, working mostly."  
  
"Are you still at the same firm?"  
  
He nodded, "I made partner about a year ago."  
  
She was about to reply when she noticed Bobby crossing the street and  
approaching. He put his arm around her. "Half and hour on the dot" he said  
happily, then he noticed Ryan. He seemed surprised but his smile stayed in  
place as he held out his hand in greeting. Ryan couldn't be sure but it  
appeared that he was genuinely happy to see him. "Ryan," Bobby said, "I  
didn't know you were in town."  
  
"I just got in a couple of days ago." he said shaking Bobby's hand.  
  
"Another vacation?" Bobby asked.  
  
Ryan shrugged uncomfortably "Actually, I'm working."  
  
Lindsay looked at him, surprised. "I thought you said you just got made a  
partner in Chicago?"  
  
He nodded "I did, the company's expanding to open up another branch in  
Boston, they've asked me to take charge."  
  
Bobby looked at him impressed "Congratulations, that's quite a feather in  
your cap. You must be happy."  
  
Ryan nodded but again he didn't respond, Lindsay regarded him thoughtfully.  
She was just about to comment but a sudden movement in her stomach had her  
jumping. "Oh!" she said, surprised.  
  
Bobby was instantly alert. "What's wrong?"  
  
She smiled. "Nothing, Junior's playing football again."  
  
Bobby's smile lit up his entire face "Really?" He put his hands on her  
stomach and his smile widened as he felt the movement there. It was hard  
for him to put into words how wonderful it felt to feel their baby move,  
but he was sure Lindsay understood.  
  
Ryan was watching them closely, although he didn't really need to. Even a  
casual viewer could see how much they loved each other. He'd known when he  
accepted the job in Boston that there was a good chance he'd run into  
Lindsay again, he'd actually been dreading it, not sure what he would say  
after so long. But now he was glad it had happened. Despite the feelings he  
had once had for her, he could tell she was happy with Bobby in a way she  
never would have been with him. He felt a door close on a chapter of his  
life that he hadn't been able to put behind him.  
  
He was so caught up in his thoughts he didn't notice Lindsay staring at  
him, he finally focused on her and she regarded him for a moment longer  
before asking "Ryan, do you have any plans for tomorrow night?"  
  
He looked at her surprised "No, why?"  
  
"Why don't you come over to our place for dinner?"  
  
Ryan looked at Bobby uncertainly "Umm?."  
  
Bobby smiled reassuringly "Come on it'll be fun, as a favor to you I won't  
even let Lindsay cook" He said jokingly, Lindsay hit him lightly on the  
arm.  
  
Ryan nodded, still not 100% sure, but finally he answered "OK."  
  
"Great!" Lindsay gave him the address "Is seven OK?" He nodded again.  
"Well, we'll see you then." She watched as Ryan walked away down the street  
then pulled out her cel phone.  
  
"Who are you calling?" Bobby asked.  
  
"Helen." Lindsay replied, then hung up when there was no answer. "Damn.  
She's not there, remind me to try her later?"  
  
Bobby frowned at her. "Lindsay, you're not planning what I think you are,  
are you?"  
  
She gave him an innocent look "I don't know what you're talking about, I'm  
just throwing a dinner party, a?." she thought for a moment "A welcome to  
Boston party."  
  
"And how many are you inviting to this party?"  
  
She shrugged "Well I don't want to overwhelm Ryan, so I thought I'd keep it  
small."  
  
He shook his head "Didn't Helen ask you to stop setting her up with people?  
Actually, she came very close to begging after last time."  
  
"Yes, well," Lindsay said, still offended by that "I still don't see what  
the problem was. George was a very nice man."  
  
"Lindsay, he was boring. It was the longest dinner of my life."  
  
"Hmmph" Lindsay said, miffed. "Anyway, this is entirely different. Helen  
and Ryan have already met so there are no surprises."  
  
He raised an eyebrow but didn't comment. She glared at him. "I just want  
everyone to be as happy as we are, is that so bad?"  
  
He smiled with understanding "No, honey. It's a sweet thought, but you  
can't force people together. They need to find their own paths."  
  
She sighed "Fine, we'll just have a nice friendly dinner, no strings  
attached."  
  
He nodded "OK."  
  
"And if nothing happens, that's fine" She started walking down the street,  
already dialing Helen's number again. "But I'm sure it will." she said  
muttering to herself.  
  
Bobby shook his head. Sometimes her matchmaking drove him crazy, it seemed  
to have the same effect on everyone at the office she'd been trying to set  
up too, but her heart was in the right place. When he thought about how  
happy they were he couldn't really blame her. He wanted that for his  
friends as well, and Ryan, whether he liked it or not, had been added to  
that list. 'Poor guy has no idea what he's in for.' he thought to himself,  
and his smile grew larger as he jogged to catch up to his wife.  
___________________________________________________  
  
The End.  
  



End file.
